One In The Same
by Rebel277
Summary: Sabriel; One-shot; Crossover w/Avengers; Sam, Dean and Cas save Gabriel (Loki) and sorta introduce the Avengers to a different world. My take on how Gabriel and Loki would be the same person Loki/Sam Sam/Gabriel Implied!Gabriel/Loki


**A/N: Decided to try something new :) Had this idea in my head for a while now and thought I'd take a break from my other stories so I could let this one lose. Hope You enjoy it!**

 **Quick Notes: (sorry) Ok so the Avenger's movie hadn't happened. They caught Loki in Germany but that was it. Clint never was mind controlled and they had caught Loki once before but it was the real Asgardian Loki, not Gabe-Loki, ok? So the true trickster was a monster and was banished so when Gabriel left Heaven, he took the name. When Gabriel found Loki, they combined themselves together to live as one vessel. Loki was still Loki but a back seat driver in Gabriel and Gabriel acted as a vessel. They are essentially one being. I hope this make's sense...If not, oops? *Shrug* I don't really know how to explain this...?**

 **Now you can actually read the story!**

* * *

Loki was different then when they had initially captured him. The Avenger's noticed the subtle differences and it sorta freaked them out. He wasn't sprouting on about how he was going to take over the world or anything, oh no. He just sat in the glass cage with an unreadable look on his face. He seemed almost lost in his own mind. Thor didn't really know what to make of it, as he hadn't ever seen his brother like this before. The Avengers, Agent Hill and Fury were all sitting at the table surrounded by monitors, discussing what to make of Loki when the sound of wings brushing filled the air and three people appeared out of no where. One, with black hair and bright blue eyes and wearing a weird trench coat stared at them with a stoic expression. The two other men toppled over each other, indicating they weren't use to this type of travel.

"What in God's name—" Fury started, anger in his voice as his Agent's drew guns at the weird men. The shorter of the two didn't spare them a glance but looked to the taller man with long hair, grabbing his elbow.

"Can you figure this out?" The blonde motioned to the monitors and screens. The taller man nodded uneasily and started pressing buttons at a rapid pace, essentially hacking the system.

"Who the hell are you?!" Fury demanded, moving closer, clicking the safety off his gun. The blonde man stood next to the blue-eyed man, blocking their view on the taller one.

"That's on need to know bases and guess what?" The blonde snarked. "You don't need to know."

Fury visibly bristled though Stark smirked in respect. Before anyone else could say anything, a screen grew bigger, video feed of Loki's cage live streaming for all to see. The taller man was tense as he clicked closer.

"He's in the back room, near the weapons chamber."

"Go get him," Blondie nodded. The taller man moved to leave but the Avenger's stood in his way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Captain America asked, eyes narrowed with barely concealed confusion and anger. They just caught Loki, they didn't need these stranger's taking him away again. The blue-eyed man nodded to the other two and held out a hand. Immediately, the Avenger's struggled—as much as they could—seeing as they couldn't move at all. The taller man smiled gratefully and took off toward Loki's chamber. The blonde and the black haired man turned their eyes to the screen. It was only a few moments later when the taller man appeared, nearly running to Loki.

"Do you know what your doing?!" Fury yelled. The Avenger's stayed silent, though visibly seething at the insolence of these strangers.

"Shut up!" Blondie snapped, fingers tentatively touching the screens, increasing the volume. "I don't understand how Sammy understands these things!"

 _"Loki?" Sam asked as he moved forward. Loki's head snapped toward Sam, blue eyes widening in surprise. He got up from his sitting position and walked right up to the glass wall, hand resting on it._

 _"Sammy?" Loki's voice was soft and tender, which was surprising. Sam smiled, placing his hand right against the mirrored side of Loki's._

"What's going on?" Iron Man asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. This was like a lifetime movie and it made his stomach curl.

"I said shut up!"

 _"What are you doing here, Sam?" Loki asked, eyes narrowing slightly._

 _"Coming to get you, of course."_

 _"I don't think it will be that easy."_

 _"Castiel has the Avenger's tied up at the moment and you know Dean—_ _as much as he may dislike you—wouldn't stop me from coming," Sam explained gently. "I saw what happened in Germany."_

 _"I—It wasn't—"_

 _"Shhh," Sam soothed. "It's alright. Just explain to me what happened."_

 _"They tried to hurt him," Loki whispered, eyes darkening at the memory._

 _"Who?"_

 _"Demons. They tried to hurt him."_

"Demons?" Natasha and Clint exchanged looks. What the hell was going on? This wasn't the Loki they heard of or knew. The one they saw destroyed Germany and killed thousands of people for attention, so who was this? Was it a trick? It had to be an allusion!

 _"Loki, I need you to tell me," Sam's voice took a more urgent note. "Was Gabriel hurt?"_

 _Loki stayed silent, staring at Sam with sad eyes. It made Sam falter but not stop._

 _"Was. Gabriel. Hurt?" Sam demanded._

 _"They—They tried ripping his wings off," Loki finally admitted. Sam gasped and moved closer, eyes filling with tears._

 _"Oh my God."_

Castiel felt his own wings flinch at the thought, eyes finding Dean's.

"How did they even find him?" Dean asked, rubbing his knuckles. "I mean, the other angel's can't even find him, how did _demons_ find Gabe?"

"I don't know and I don't think I want to know," Cas answered, doing the human motion of rubbing his eyes in aggravation and exhaustion.

 _"I saved him," Loki said softly. "He called to me last minute and let me take over. I saved him."_

 _"You did good, babe," Sam smiled weakly. "But you still killed all those people."_

 _"They were demons!" Loki shouted, turning away. "They tried to kill him. I saved him. I saved him, I saved himIsavedhimIsavedhimIsavedhim!"_

 _"Shhh, calm down. I know you did," Sam stood from where he was kneeling, a sad dimpled smile on his face. "So everyone in that crowd, they were all demons?"_

 _"Maybe not all of them," He admitted, shame on his face. "But I was so angry and my magic lashed out. His grace bled through so casualties unfortunately happened to a greater extent."_

 _"Loki, I know this may be hard and I know you want to keep him safe, but I need to see Gabe."_

 _Loki blinked in surprise at Sam and immediately started backing away._

"What is happening?" Thor asked, gazing at his 'brother' with confusion and slight hope. If what he's saying was true, Loki's punishment wouldn't be as severe as he thought. Dean tilted his head at Thor, considering him before answering.

"Well, Loki isn't actually who you think he is."

"What is this you speak?" Thor demanded, eyes narrowing in confusion. He tested the invisible bonds Castiel placed on them and was frustrated as he still couldn't break free. He was an Asgardian God, he should be free of these little party tricks.

"Your Loki is actually the Archangel Gabriel," Castiel explained. "Many millennia ago, Loki and Gabriel met up, I'm guessing they became one with each other. They are essentially one being, two souls in one body. Loki lives inside Gabriel."

"What?"

"This doesn't make any sense," The Avenger's agreed, muttering amongst each other.

"Ok it's like this," Dean sighed. "Gabriel is acting as Loki's vessel. Thing is, Gabriel created his own vessel. He is an angel—in case you missed it—and they usually need their own vessel to live as they will burn your eyes out if you see their true form. Gabriel is an exception because he is an archangel with amazing power that you shouldn't compliment because his ego is already big enough as it is."

"Dean," Castiel chided.

"Right, sorry. Ok so, since he made his own vessel, when Loki get's in control it changes to how Loki would originally look, ya know? Because Loki's power, essence, soul, whatever you want to call it, is now the driver. Thing is, Loki doesn't have as much control as Gabriel does over both of their powers so it tends to lash out Archangel's grace and Asgardian powers, hence so many casualties in Germany. It really wasn't Loki or Gabriel's fault, it just takes more time for them too reign in all their powers. It was a defensive move anyway."

The room was stunned into silence as they tried to process all the information at once.

 _Sam winced as Loki moved away from him._

 _"Wait, please. I need to know he's ok!"_

 _"I don't think—"_

 _"You're scared he'll get hurt again," Sam guessed. Loki gave a hesitant nod yet was slightly relaxed as Sam gave an adorable smile. "Loki, you know me! I would never let anything happen to Gabe. I can't always be there but when I am, you know I do my best to protect him."_

 _"He protects you," Loki scolded firmly. He didn't like the though of Sam protecting him when he knew it was best to protect his human._

 _"I'm going to open the glass door, Loki. Please let me in," Sam pleaded._

 _Loki nodded slowly, a small familiar grin on his face. Sam hurriedly rushed to the panels, awkwardly pressing buttons when finally the glass door opened. Sam beamed in success and rushed over to the tall black haired figured. Sam easily launched himself at Loki, hugging the older man tightly, kissing his cheek._

 _"I'm glad your ok."_

 _"You as well," Loki smiled almost shyly at Sam. It was rare when the two got to spend time together, just the two of them. He could feel everything Gabe felt and he loved the feel of Sam._

 _Sam pressed thir lips together hesitantly, before Loki took the lead, feeling Sam's soul intertwine with both his own and Gabriel's. Loki pulled back after a few minutes, feeling proud at the happily dazed look in Sam's eyes and the redness of his lips._

 _"Gabriel is demanding we switch now. He doesn't like the second hand feeling of your kisses."_

 _Sam laughed and placed one more kiss on Loki's temple before asking for Gabe. Loki nodded his farewell and moved to the back seat. In seconds the familiar golden eyes of his lover were staring right back at Sam, his blonde hair a bit messier then usual as he shrunk down to his normal 5'8 height. Sam grinned widely and hugged Gabriel tightly, burying his nose in the side of Gabriel's neck, relaxing as Gabriel held on just as tight._

 _"I was so worried," Sam whispered._

 _"I'm alright, Sammich. Loki comes in handy every once in a while."_

 _"Are you sure you're ok?"_

 _"Now that you're here!" Gabriel easily lent up and guided Sam into another kiss._

Dean quickly shut down the computer and shook his body.

"No matter how many times I've seen it, I will never get used to Sammy kissing that douche."

Castiel rolled his eyes and gazed at the shocked Avengers. "Should I let them go now?"

"Depends...Are you guys gonna shoot us?"

"I think you're clear," Fury sighed in relief when the invisible bonds disappeared. He clicked the safety on his gun back on and put it on the table yet not letting it go. The others seemed to still be in the process of figuring out what just happened when Sam walked in, Gabriel in tow, both holding each other's hands.

"Finally!" Dean whined. "Can we go now?"

Sam chuckled and nodded at his brother, "Yeah, let's head out. Sorry," Sam apologized to the Avengers for the inconvenience. Dean rolled his eyes, hand already on Castiel's shoulder. Sam followed suit and rested his own on the other shoulder. Gabriel was looking up at Thor with a gentle smile that spoke volumes of Gabriel, Angel of the Lord, God's Messenger and Caretaker of Children yet with it's own familiarity of Loki.

"He's still in here," Gabriel explained. "Everything that's happened between you two, he is learning to forgive and forget. If we didn't merge together, I think he would have been way more dangerous and he never would have met Sam. Sam has really done a number on him. He's not bitter and he is learning to use his powers the right way. I can't promise there wont be any danger from us because we will always _be_ dangerous, but I can promise that we will do our best to do the right thing."

Thor nodded, resting a heavy hand on Gabriel's shoulder, a smile on his face. "I am proud of you, brother."

"Thank you...brother," Loki muttered back, green eyes replacing Gabriel's gold before going back. Gabriel waved at the rest of the shell-shocked Avengers before holding hands with Sam. In a flash they were gone. There was silence between all of them before Tony suddenly turned to Steve.

"You can't say out lives aren't interesting!"

 **The End**

 **A/N: Tada! I hope you liked it and I hope I explained it better in the story on Gabe-Loki's Origins! Did you like it? I don't really like the ending but I couldn't think on how to end it. Also, I finished this at like 12:09 AM so it probably wasn't written the best...oh well! Tell me if you liked it or not!**


End file.
